


A Bowl of Rich Chocolate Ice Cream

by chickensonmyhead



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Coming Out, Dreams, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Nudity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-08 19:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19874659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickensonmyhead/pseuds/chickensonmyhead
Summary: Tasha attempts to navigate her feelings for Deanna.





	1. Tasha's Secret

Tasha swallowed nervously as the wooden doors to Ten Forward opened. She looked to her right, observing Guinan in intense conversation with one of the new Ensigns, and to her left, where Data and Geordi played chess. She swallowed. (Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea)… but, then, she saw her, all black curls and graceful movements. Deanna waved, her eyes crinkling as she smiled. God, her smile was always so genuine, so warm… no, Tasha, focus! Tasha waved back, and approached Deanna’s table. There were people all around, she noticed with worry. What if they heard…?  
“It’s good to see you, Tasha.” said Deanna.  
“You too.”  
“It seems like we almost never get to see each other outside of work.” Deanna smiled and handed her a synthale.  
(See each other… that almost sounds like… oh, don’t be ridiculous, Tasha! Pull yourself together!)  
“Well, to be honest, there is a reason I wanted to talk to you.” said Tasha.  
“What is it?” Deanna looked into her eyes.  
“Well,” Tasha sighed, “I need advice, and I know yours has helped me more than once. Besides, I can trust you. A-and, I need your help as a friend, not as a counselor, if you don’t mind.”  
“What is it that you need advice about?”  
Tasha looked around the table to see if anyone was listening, but nobody seemed to be paying them any mind.  
“Well,” Tasha exhaled nervously, “I think I might be gay.”  
She looked up at Deanna only to find that she was grinning.  
“That’s totally fine, Tasha. You know I’ll always accept you. Besides, there are a lot of LGBT officers on board.” she patted Tasha’s hand reassuringly, “You have a stronger support net than you might think.”  
Tasha’s cheeks reddened.  
“You’re right, you’re right. I don’t know why I feel so ashamed.”  
“Hey,” said Deanna gently, “It’s normal to feel ashamed. Homophobia is still something people believe in.”  
“Yeah, they sure believed it on Turkana IV.”  
“I’m sorry to hear that.”  
“I’m glad I told you, though.” Tasha smiled.  
“I’m glad you told me, too."  
Deanna smiled back, her black eyes glittering. Tasha could only hope Deanna couldn’t sense some of the thoughts that were passing through her mind.


	2. Tasha's Dream

Tasha stood in a corridor. She heard echoes of laughing voices, but she saw no one around. Then again, it was so foggy she could barely see the door in front of her. It was someone’s quarters; she knew that. But, why was she standing there? And, why were the environmental controls malfunctioning? She knew she should alert the bridge crew, but she found herself slowly stepping toward the door, as if controlled by an outside force. Her finger rose to the doorbell, and hovered there for an instant before pressing it.  
“Come in!” Tasha heard a woman’s voice yell distantly.  
As the doors began to open, the fog cleared, and Tasha stepped in, looking around with great awe. The ceiling was dripping with a thick fudge that collected in rivers that flowed far and wide. The ground took the shape of a giant chocolate bar, except where smarties gravel gathered around pirouline trees. Up ahead, there were three scoops of chocolate ice cream the size of small buildings, complete with a cherry on top that was almost as big as Tasha herself. In the distance, Tasha heard Deanna’s playful laughter. But, where was she? Tasha pushed through thickets of cupcakes, her arms dabbing into the creamy frosting, searching for the direction of the laughter. It seemed to be everywhere. Then, while she was scanning the giant sundae, she spotted a single arm draped over the top scoop, and Deanna’s head peeking out from behind the cherry.  
“Oh, Tasha,” she called.  
Tasha craned her neck, looking at Deanna in awe.  
“Come,” she said, beckoning, “eat with me.”  
Tasha walked toward the sundae, and without thinking twice, grasped at the pliant ice cream, slowly making her way up.  
“Nuh-uh-uh,” Deanna tutted, “You don’t want to stain your uniform any more, do you?”  
Tasha shook her head, and realized her hand had made its way to her zipper. Eyes on Deanna, she unzipped her uniform slowly, revealing her simple black sports bra and panties. She struggled her way out of the tight bra, and tossed her underwear to the ground, revealing her bare body. Strangely, Deanna’s gaze didn’t give off the same feeling of scrutiny she’d felt from past lovers. The gaze she felt gave off a warm radiance that she was happy to bask in. She knew that Deanna cherished her body because it was hers, and not because of any superficial attraction. Deanna didn’t want to devour her; she wanted to relish her. Tasha put a cautious hand on the base of the giant sundae, noticing for the first time that it wasn’t cold. She made her way up, limbs gliding against the smooth chocolate. Deanna’s face came closer and closer, her black curls dangling off the edge of the top. Tasha grinned, welcoming the tingling feeling in her heart as she reached the top.  
When her eyes finally rested on the sight before her, her jaw fell agape. Deanna was lounging in a small divot filled with hot fudge sauce. The syrupy sauce covered Deanna’s entire body, save for her neck and face. Tasha dipped her foot into the sauce, and felt a wave of warmth and relaxation hit her body.  
“Join me.” Deanna reached her hand forward.  
Tasha took her hand, and slowly sunk into the shallow pool. She sighed, resting her head on Deanna’s shoulder. Deanna’s arm snaked around her shoulders, and up to her head, playing with her soft hair and massaging her scalp. Tasha sighed, luxuriating in the feeling. The additional sensation of Deanna’s hair brushing against her shoulder was almost too much. She caught a glance at Deanna’s chest, the chocolate smooth and shiny against her soft breasts. Tasha smiled nervously, her heart beating fast. Surely Deanna could sense what was going on, but Deanna only smiled and held Tasha closer. Tasha circled her arms around Deanna’s waist, struggling to get a grip amongst the viscous chocolate. But, she held fast to Deanna, closing her eyes and allowing herself to fully submerge in the warmth.  
Suddenly, they heard a loud splash. They jolted upright and turned to face the large maraschino cherry, which had just fallen from its post into their pool. They exchanged glances, and broke into laughter, marveling at the ridiculousness of such a large cherry. Deanna looked at it hungrily, admiring the flawless red exterior. Tasha noticed that some of the sauce had splashed onto her face. She cupped a hand around Deanna’s cheek, and wiped it off, tasting the sauce. It was sublime. Deanna smiled, and turned to her.  
“Would you like to take the first bite?” she said.  
Tasha smiled and nodded, positioning her mouth around the cherry and taking a hearty bite. Cherry juice flowed out of the opening as Tasha chewed, coating Tasha’s chocolate-covered body with a translucent pinkish sheen. Deanna attached her mouth to that same opening, drinking everything that came out. Tasha had to have a taste for herself. It was too good, like a bubbly cherry cola on a hot day. When they were done, they laughed and laughed, and eventually the gargantuan cherry stopped bleeding its fizzy blood. Deanna’s mouth was red from the juice, and there was nothing more that Tasha wanted to do than kiss her. As Tasha contemplated the kiss, Deanna was two steps ahead of her. She gently took Tasha’s chin in her hand, and planted a soft kiss on her lips. Tasha gasped. Deanna must’ve read her emotions, not that she minded. Tasha parted her lips, allowing Deanna to explore her mouth. When she finally pulled away, Tasha was left flushed and gasping, the feeling of Deanna’s lips still lingering on her mouth. A sensation tingled its way down her body, but she wasn’t sure whether to call it arousal or warmth. Maybe it was both. Maybe she just needed Deanna’s sweet, chocolate-covered arms around her. Maybe she needed to lean against her lithe body and pull her so close they would never separate again. She put her arms around Deanna, and pulled her in tighter, tighter, tighter- and then the chocolate shell cracked, leaving nothing. Tasha was alone again. She looked across the candy frontier, realizing she was only soul in sight. (No, not again, not again!) She scrambled down the ice cream mountain, but it was all wrong. It was all melting, and there was no way for her to keep her grip. She fell, limbs flailing desperately, and woke up in a cold sweat.  
As she came to, she realized the ground beneath her was solid. The air around her was calm and cool. There was no denying the stirrings in her body, but she wasn’t in the mood. She knew what she needed to do, now that she knew she couldn't even escape the pining through sleep.


	3. Happy Ending

Although the sun's rays were synthetic, Deanna could still bask in the illusion that it was early evening at the 20th century's version of San Francisco Bay. She lay on a towel, grasping Tasha's hand, both greasy with sunscreen. Tasha preferred to lie on the sand, since she wanted to enjoy her evening off as thoroughly as possible. Tasha appeared still and relaxed, but Deanna knew her heart was beating fast. She understood; she had been greatly anticipating her first night out with her girlfriend as well. Tasha had modified the holodeck's standard beach program in order to make it more suited to her taste. Instead of the salty, seaweed tinted air that made her nauseous, she programmed the air to be thick and to smell like fresh aloe leaves. She had taken away the fish, the crabs, and any errant wildlife, as it reminded her too much of the invasive sewer rats on Turkana IV. She even programmed an ice cream stand, among other things, purely for Deanna's satisfaction. Once she was sure the program was free of any flaws, she had started to think about the impending date. She feared a coconut might fall on her head, that the safety programs might malfunction, or, worst of all, Deanna would cancel their plans. After all, she was still Will's imzadi, right... right? And, Tasha didn't entirely know what that meant.  
Deanna's nervousness, on the other hand, was more minimal. When Tasha confessed her feelings, Deanna was overjoyed. She could immediately sense Tasha's commitment and admiration, and took comfort in that fact. When she learned that Tasha was modifying the holodeck program specifically for them, her heart fluttered and she felt like the luckiest woman alive.  
She felt even more lucky now that she was pressed against Tasha's warm body. Tasha had moved from the sand to lie on top of Deanna, hands playing in her thick hair.  
"I feel so lucky right now." said Tasha.  
"Funny, I was thinking the same thing."  
Tasha breathed a sigh, chest heaving against Deanna's body.  
"Can I ask you something?"  
Deanna detected some nervousness in her voice. She raised her eyebrows in curiosity.  
"Yes, anything."  
"Are you and Will Riker still... involved? I mean, I- I never knew what the situation was with the two of you. Sorry if this is too personal, I just want-"  
"You just want to know before our relationship gets serious. I understand." Deanna leaned her head back, "Yes, it is true that Will and I are telepathically connected, but our relationship ended years ago."  
"Why?" Tasha asked, eyes full of curiosity.  
"To be honest, he just wasn't there enough. He wasn't committed enough. And that's something I need in a partner." She looked Tasha in the eye, and Tasha blushed, "I *know* you're committed, Tasha."  
Tasha smiled wide. "I'm glad."  
Their mouths met, and they lay in each other's embrace for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed this silly little fic


End file.
